


Les Fleurs de l'amour

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine returns from Frankfurt to give Cosima flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Fleurs de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the season 2 finale.

The door to Felix's loft banged loudly three times before he finally woke up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the door and groaned at how far he's have to walk to get to it. He grabbed a shoe and tossed it at the couch where Sarah was sleeping. She awoke with a loud gasp which turned into an annoyed huff.

"Bloody hell, Felix," she said. "What was that for?"

"Get the door, will you?" He called back to her. "I need to freshen up."

Sarah groaned yet again, but she stood and opened the door. She saw Delphine on the other side in a black business suit.

“Where is Cosima?” She asked.

“Anywhere the wind takes her,” Felix retorted as he put on a robe. “What’s it to you?”

"I want to buy her flowers, Felix." Delphine said as she pushed past Sarah. Other than an annoyed, slightly violent comment under her breath, Sarah did nothing to stop her from entering the apartment. "I want to buy them from that shop underneath the loft."

Felix stepped out from the bathroom and brushed past her to shut the door. "And you're telling me this why?"

"I know the owner gives you discounts." Delphine said. "And I was hoping you cou-"

"If anyone deserves a deal it sure as hell isn't you. Where were you three months ago, when Cosima wanted your flowers?"

Felix crossed his arms and gave Delphine a once over. "What even makes you think I'd let you take flowers to her?"

"Because I love her! I just need to prove it to her!"

"You hurt her too many times, not happening."

"Felix," Delphine said intensely, "just let me get her flowers."

"Delphine," Felix replied in the same tone, "just get out of my loft."

Sarah looked at the two of them and uncomfortably cleared her throat. "I think I'll go."

"Take the stupid puppy with you!"

Delphine winced at the use of Cosima's pet name used against her. "Felix, don't, please. I-"

"I'll do what I please," Felix said in a mocking french accent, "because I'm Delphine Cormier and I care about no one but my-"

"Be quiet!" Delphine said harshly. She clenched her fists and felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Just calm down, Delphine. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.

1, 2, 3...

"I am zee parfait petite blonde and I will make everyone in my life--"

4, 5, 6, 7...

"my door mat because I am selfish and I break up with my girlfriends for no reason other than to cause them pain because-"

8, 9...

"I never really loved them!"

10...

"Shut up!" Delphine screamed, pushing Felix down. He landed with a thud and looked at her indignantly, but Delphine was jerked back by Sarah's hand on her collar. Sarah pushed her against the wall and stared intensely into Delphine's eyes, barely holding back her rage.

"If you ever put your hands on my brother again," she said, "I'll end you. Understood?" Delphine nodded slowly, cursing at herself for losing her temper.

Sarah turned around and helps Felix back up to his feet. She glanced back at Delphine and scoffed. "Get out and get your bloody flowers."

Delphine quickly collected herself and rushed out the door. The flight of stairs seemed much steeper going down. She slowly descended the stairs and took a left turn to the back door of the flower shop. She opened it and gasped at the assorted displays.

Hundreds upon hundreds of flowers were intricately arranged together in bright bouquets and center pieces. The scent created from the combination of lilacs, roses, and tulips was utterly intoxicating, she couldn't help but grin. The vibrant and lively colors were all so cheerful and beautifully put together that Delphine could practically feel her mood improve and her troubles fade onto a back burner. She slowly walked down the rows and looked at all of the displays in amazement.

"Can I help you with anything?" A woman behind her asked. Delphine turned and was taken aback by the woman's clothing, she was practically wearing Cosima's closet. She was tall and obviously in her mid to late fifties, her brown hair speckled with grey, and yet she still dressed as if she were in college. You had to give her points, though, not everyone could pull that off. Her dark green eyes matched her skirt, and her colors in her blouse made Delphine feel like she was a blob of grey in an otherwise vibrant world.

She flashed a quick smile and nodded. "Yes, I am a friend of Felix's, he told me to mention him?"

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh, God bless him! I'm Gena, by the way. God, Felix and me go way back, I was the one who helped him get his loft! So, what kind of vibe are you going for today? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl, actually."

Gena lifted her eyebrows. "Same here, sister. Who is she?"

"An ex." Delphine said. "We left things on bad terms and I want to make it right, let her know I still care."

The other woman nodded solemnly. "I've got just the thing!" She turned and marched away, motioning for Delphine to follow her.

She grabbed a step leader from behind her desk and sped towards a display of violets. Placing the small ladder down, she quickly climbed it and began grabbing violets and sorting them into a plastic cone.

"In the early nineteen hundreds," Gena began, "gay women would give one another bouquets of violets as a symbol of love. Obviously, back then it was probably the safest way to let another woman know you liked them because straight women would see it as a token of friendship, and other lesbians, well.. I think we both know how that would go down."

Gena hopped off the ladder and presented Delphine with the bouquet of violets. "Today you can go up to a girl and you won't get murdered or something, but everyone's a sucker for the classics."

"Tha-" Delphine started but was interrupted.

"Oh, and And the violets aren't specifically for gay women," Gena clarified. "Any women interested in other ladies is welcomed to use it."

Delphine cocked her head to the side. "How did you know I'm-"

"Felix and I talk a lot." Gena leaned in towards Delphine. "A lot."

Delphine, satisfied with the answer, followed Gena back to the counter. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Well, technically speaking Felix told me to charge you double the amount it would be normally, but I think doing that to you would be cruel. Thirty five dollars'll be just fine."

Delphine dug in her credit card and swiped it. "Thank you, Gena, thank you so much!"

"Of course!" Gena called to the blonde as she swiftly exited the shop. "Give Cosima my regards!"

Delphine's grip on the flowers tightened with each step taken and she could feel a ball of anxiety building in her chest. She never remembered the stairwell being this long. It was probably just her nerves getting to her. By the time she reached the roof's door, she felt a weight pushing down on her chest. Barely able to breathe, she thrusts open the door.

The rooftop was just like she had remembered when Cosima and she had stargazed. The garden was still more crabgrass than plants, and the bald patch in the middle of it remained intact, or at least she assumed. The crabgrass, having never been mowed or otherwise removed, had grown to be around six feet tall since the last time she’d seen it.

The bench across from the garden was occupied by a man in a lab coat holding something Delphine couldn't quite make out. She approached the man and recognized him instantly.

"Hello, Scott," Delphine said meekly as she sat next to him.  

"Don't talk to me." He said scooting away from her. "Please, just go away."

Delphine ignored this and held up the violets. "I got these for her."

Scott turned to inspect the flowers before giving them back to Delphine. "She's allergic to violets, you know."

Delphine sighed and placed the flowers on the ground. "There's so much I don't know about her."

"Well all you know now is gonna have to suffice." He retorted. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know," Delphine said.

Scott turned to look her in the eye. "Delphine, you really, really hurt her."

"Please don't be like this!" Delphine said. "Felix and I already had this discussion today and-"

"Yeah, and you went apeshit on him and pushed him down." Scott finished. "He texted me that you were here."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Whatever."

Delphine shifted her eyes to Scott's hands and wondered how she could politely ask him what he was holding.

"What is that?" She asked bluntly, breaking the silence.

"A book."

Delphine laughed uncomfortably at his cold demeanor. "What book?"

"What do you think?" He said harshly. "The Island of Doctor Monroe. Alison has started showing symptoms."

Delphine blinked rapidly in astonishment. "Alison is showing symptoms and you two didn't tell think to tell me?"

"Well, Cosima and you weren't exactly on the best terms anyways and I thought it would be better if we kept you out of it." Scott said. "She's in stage three by the looks of it."

"Stage three." Delphine repeated. "You mapped out the progression of the disease?"

"We had a lot of time to kill while you were away."

Delphine nodded and tried to process this information. "How is she taking it?"

"Badly." Scott said. "The growths have hardened and aren't responding to the stem cell treatments. If we perform a hysterectomy, then she'd get maybe seven more months at the most."

Delphine sighed defeatedly. "Merde."

She picked up the bouquet, kneeled, and positioned herself to where she and Scott were eye to eye. "I am going to talk to her. Just once before I go back to topside. Please, imagine if you were in my shoes."

Scott stood and walked to the garden. He moved a large clump of the grass and gestured to the open space in the middle. "Knock yourself out."

Delphine stepped into the space and briefly marveled at the size. It could easily enclose four or five people. She sat down in the middle and laid the flowers down by Cosima.

"Salut, ma chérie." She whispered, tracing the words on the grave marker.

'Here lie the ashes of Cosima Niehaus; Scientist, Friend, and Beloved Sister. 1984- 2014.'

The marble felt oddly cold to her, she thought the sun would've heated it up a little. "I'm here now, Cosima." Delphine said, choking back her tears. "I wasn’t before, but I'm here now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
